Koko ni Kite
by Mysteriol
Summary: When Daidouji Tomoyo stood on the stage to sing Koko ni Kite, she really was thinking of someone. “Come here”, she wanted to say to him.


Cardcaptor Sakura

In Tomoyo's humble POV

Based on the CCS 2nd movie. Disclaimer.

_A/N: _

_Being the avid ExT fan like I am, I always fantasized on the idea that, when Tomoyo was singing Koko no Kite on the stage, she really was thinking of someone we all want her to be with. So here you go, my version of what she thinks when she stands on the stage, singing. _

_Mysterio000_

_When Daidouji Tomoyo stood on the stage to sing Koko ni Kite, she really was thinking of someone. "Come here", she wanted to say to him._

**Koko no Kite**

The stage has already begun to dim.

I am consciously aware of myself dressed in a red dress fitted on my petite form in front of the audience. I am in the middle of the stage, and as I hold the mic to my lips, I can see the lights dimming all around me. It is a mingling of colors - the silhouette of shadows that send spectrums of reflected crystalline lights sideways. Beams of blue and purplish glow begins to precipitate themselves around my form.

All at once, I feel the equally familiar sensation I feel each time I am on stage, on my own. The hint of excitement tingling upon my ivory skin, the fantasy that I can very much feel like I own the world right at this moment. This is a reason why I have always like singing. The audience is watching.

The music plays, the familiar strumming of the mid-tempo guitar and the drums lightly setting up a repetitive rhythm. Once more, the lyrics churn in my head like a powerful memory, and naturally, I feel myself opening up to the vulnerability of the world.

It is impossible, at this time, to forget about some things and _someone. _This is, after all, _his_ song.

_The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red  
Like a flame  
The night sky is drawing the __stars__  
one by one_

I picture at once the red sky, my thoughts when I had penned these lyrics back in my study room a few months ago. Like a flame of fireball, time had passed by like a spinning meteorite - quick, beautiful, yet utterly brief. I picture night sky with stars, the familiar marine blue eyes sparkling with them, the equally matching dark azure strands of hair one by one…attracting even the most beautiful of night skies.

_Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart  
"Who are you waiting for?"  
I'm listening to the voice  
that I can hear from across the horizon.  
"Come here."_

For this moment, I am unconscious of the world, momentarily locked in my own dazed trance. I have my eyes closed, and I am instantly feeling my head stirring. I must be trying to seek an answer from my heart. If I have this opportunity to ask you, as you sit upon that dark chair of grandeur before the grand piano of dark crystal, I would like to ask you this question.

"Who are you waiting for?"

Your eyes are always seeking profoundly for deep answers. They are always relentlessly in pursuit for something of light. But _who _exactly are you looking for as you lean forward in a momentary action of curiosity? When I peek in the music room, you are hard at practice. I want to prick my ears and listen in, your ivory keys strike the right notes enough to send me into a forgotten place of horizon for this time being.

I am hearing your voice, and I want to beckon you to come closer so I can hear once more.

"Koko ni kite."

_The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders,  
as gently as a sigh.  
I'm gazing at someone  
walking toward me from across the horizon  
"Come here."_

I have myself against the wind. It is blowing my tresses dry, and I think I hear a sigh by the breeze tickling my ears. Is it your silhouette I see set against the sunset? Such a distance we are apart, and I want to be with you even closer. Your music lulls me ; I am in paradise.

"Koko ni kite." Come even closer.

_He kicked a __single_ _shining stone  
"Come here"_

Your blue eyes, in a smile, and that trademark cat grin of yours. I remember that moment in time, when you wore that elementary school uniform of autumn season, with that backpack snug on your back. You walked to school.

We had crossed paths.

Your smile lit up immediately, and at the same time, you had kicked a single shining stone down the pathway subconsciously.

It was then I wanted only to think of you.

Now, I want to only beckon you to me, so I can hear your voice beside my ears. On this stage, on my own, let me wash in my own solitary solo as I call out to you from a mile away.

It doesn't make a difference that you are there, and I am here. It doesn't make a difference that you have never even look my way all these months.

All I want is to think of you.

"Koko ni kite."

_Come here. _

**Owari**

_A/N: _

_Horribly short and simple, but I hope you get the idea of what I meant when I can really picture her singing this to the blue-eyed boy we all love when she stands on the stage! Heh, for now, let me mourn in one corner for ExT being a non-canon couple. Ahhh, CLAMP, hear my desperate pleas!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
